kingdom_of_korefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Granice Skrajności - Kingdom of Kore część 25
( Merios i Warlus Docierają pod bramę Miasta - Brama sie otwiera a z niej wychodzi strażnik ) Warlus : Przepraszamy że nie pokojimy ale ... co to za miasto ? Strażnik : Nie wiem - ja tylko pilnuj bramy i jestem opłacany przez Absylskie Siły , Miasto jest przez nas okupywane od niedawna , w sumie to przez przypadek - po prostu szliśmy sobie tą drogą i weszliśmy do środka . Warlus : Do kogo należało wcześniej ? Strażnik : Nie wiem ... błagam nie zadawaj mi takich pytań jestem strasznie schalny . Merios : Serio ? Jakoś nie widać ... a tak w ogóle jak ci na imię ? Strażnik : Opój Dąbrowski ( Ktoś spada pijany z murów ) Merios : Może lepiej opuśćmy to miejsce jak najszybciej ... Warlus : Dobry Pomysł Strażnik : Nie błagam zróbcie coś dla mnie ! Jak zauważyliście nie jestem schlany więc nie jestem w nastroju , ale jeżeli mi zdobycie trochę alkoholu z festiwalu w zamku to wasz wpuszczę za darmo ! Warlus : Wybacz ale ty jesteś pijany , właśnie zaproponowałeś nam wejście w zmian za wejście , Żegnaj . Strażnik : Czekajcie ! Zaproponuje wam coś innego ! Warlus : ( Podnosi Kij i uderza nim strażnika - ten wpada do rowu koło bramy ) ( Strażnik na górze zasypia i upada z murów na wcześniej opadniętego , Warlus i Merios Ograbią Straże i wbiegają do Miasta ) ( W tle Trwa Jarmak i wielkie święto , wszyscy piją i tańczą , Warlus i Merios Atakują tłum przedzierając się przez niego do certum - Przybywają Straże ) Mesrios : No ! To który che oberwać pierwszy ? ( patrzy na ledwie sotjącą straż ) Albo inaczej ... kto jest trzeźwy ręka w górę ( wszyscy padają na ziemie ... Zostaje tylko jeden ) . Warlus : Jak ci na imię ? Strażnik : Darjusz Abstynęt Mesrios ''': Cholera jest trzeźwy ! Co robimy ?!? '''Warlus : Baz paniki ... ( Strażnik Wyciąga topór bojowy ) Merios ''': ( Paniczne Krzyki ) ( W tle skacze z dachu strażnik ) '''Strażnik : Jestem Harkdo ... ! ( Spada na strażnika ) Dowódca Absylski : Co się tutaj dzieje !? ( Obrywa Butelką - Łapie drugą i uderza nią w jednego z ludzi - wszyscy zaczynają się bić ) ( Merios i Warlus chowają się za rogiem pod ławą ) Merios ''': Jak tak dalej pójdzie to nawet podbijemy to miasto ... ( W tle ktoś wypada z okna ) ( Nagle do Bohaterów podbiega z kuszą Absylski Zbrojny i celuje do boahterów - za nim pojawia się strażnik ) '''Pijany Strażnik : ( Pijany ) Jesteś ... Aresztooo...wany ( Wyciąga miecz - Piechur się Odwraca ) Za ... za ... ( kiwa się ) Nadmierne spożycie ( czkawka ) Alkooooholu w miejssscu pub...licznym ( Pada na ziemie ) ( Absylski Piechur Odwraca się z powrotem - Merios i Warlus już uciekają dalej - chowają się w cichszej ciemnej dzielnicy ) Merios ''': Wiesz , Zastanawiam się po jaką cholerne był nam ten Glejt . '''Warlus : Może się przydać ... chwila gdzie ja go miałem ? ( Patrzą przed siebie - leży na ulicy , podnosi go jakiś człowiek ) Jakiś Człowiek : Tak ! To mój szczęśliwy dzień ! Teraz będę się miał czym podetrzeć przy nastęnej potrzebie !! ( Zostaje ogłuszony przez Warlusa uderzeniem balom drewna - zbierają mu klejt i uciekają dalej ) ( W tle Palą się domy ) Warlus : Rany ! Ale oni tu mają imprezy ... ( Dźwięk wysuwające go się ostrza - Zza nimi z mroku Wyłania się człowiek okryty czarnym płaszczem i podsuwa nóż pod gardło meriosa ) Merios : AAA ! Skrytobójca : Ani kroku dalej ! A teraz żuć wszystko co masz ! Warlus : Ooookej ... ( rzuca mieczem w Skrytobójce , ten przbija go i skrytobójca pada martwy na ziemię po czym zostaje uderzony belką kilka razy przez Meriosa ) Przestań on jest martwy ! Merios : To na wszelki wypadek ... ( Wbiegają do podziemi , natrafiają na Lochy ) To dziwne miejsce . Ale będziemy tu bezpieczni co ? ( Nagle an końcu korytarza pojawia się Czarny Nekromanta . Nekromanta : Zagrajmy w grę ... wy poddacie mi się a ja nie nacisnę tej dźwigni zwalniającą cele z bazyliszkiem obok was ... Merios :... Wal się ! ( Rzuca w niego drewnianą belką , nie dolatuje ... ) Cholera zrozum ! My chcemy się tu tylko przespać do ranka ! zostaw nas w spokoju ! Nekromanta : Z tego lochu nikt już nie wyjdzie ! Loch jest własnością państwową a ja tutaj mam posadę od Absylów ! Teraz czeka was bolesna śmierć ! ( Naciska Dźwignię - dźwignia nie chce się poruszyć ) Cholera ! Szkoda że zabiłem ostatnio kontrollera jakości !! ( Zostaje Przecięty przez bohaterów ) Warlus : Uffff ... to już chyba koniec na dziś ? ( Drzwi do lochu próbują zostać wyważone ) Co !? Ktoś chce tu wejść !? Jakim cudem ?! Dlaczego ?!?! Mesrios : Patrz , tu jest mnóstwo Trunków ... czy to oznacza że ... ? Warlus : Tak ! to choelrny magazyn ( Coraz więcej ludzie próbuje wyważyć drzwi ) O kurde !!! ( Krzyczy do ludzi za drzwiami ) Odejdźcie ! i tak jesteście już pijani !! ( Merios Barykaduje drzwi nekromantą i całą masą skrzyń z trunkami ) - Tłum nie jest w stanie wejść ( zza drzwiami słychać odgłosy walki ) Mesrios : ( Sięga po rum ) Warlus : Nic nie ruszaj ! Jak weźmiesz jedną butelkę to puszczą drzwi z zawiasami ... kładź się spać na tych worach z mąką m jutro sprawdzimy czy z tych lochów da się jakoś wydostać ... Mesrios : Wiesz ... to chyba nie wygląda na mąkę ( Próbuje ) Dziwny Smak ... taki jakby spopileony czy coś . Warlus : To chyba nie jest mąka ... ( w tle leżą kości ludzi ) to chyba ... mączka ksotna ... ( cisza ... ) Merios : ... eh ... , dobrze przynajmniej że nic nam więcej nie zagraża ( Dźwignia się przesuwa - z celi obok wychodzi bazyliszek ) ... o ... kurde ... Warlus : Eh ... po prostu się nie ruszaj ... ja pójdę spać a ty go czymś zabaw ( Warlus kładzie się spać ) Merios : Emmm ... ( Odwraca się w stronę bazyliszka - ten stoi na przeciw niego ... ) Za co mnie to spotkało ?? ... KONIEC CZĘŚCI 25 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach